Weakness
by Rain Flametree
Summary: When shallow teen Catherine gets attacked when leaving a party she awakes in netherland. Here she is offered a deal by Captain Hook Bring Peter Pan to him and she can go home. Convinced he's a vicious murderer she excepts. Peter Pan has a weakness like all others and his is Catherine! Rated a T. Rubbish summary but please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I hope you like my fan fiction please review I would love to hear from you.**

Darkness clouded the edges of my vision, as I lay helpless on the floor broken mentally and physically. The attack came as I was leaving Lillian's party. Lillian was a stuck up, spoiled brat, who everyone hated but pretended to be her friend anyway to get in with the "cool" crowd. Yes you guessed it I'm one of those girls who hang around the most popular and annoying school princess so I can where lip gloss, strut around school like some famous celebrity and say I'm popular. You may judge me harshly but popularity is important in our day and age if you don't know that then you're an idiot. Everyone says that its what's on the inside that counts not the outside however this is just what ugly people say to make themselves feel better. And as you might have guessed I have a super hot athletic boyfriend seconded to Lillian's of course and the truth is I don't really like my boyfriend. He may be hot but he's as dumb as a block of wood but if it makes me popular it's worth putting a smile on my face for him because that's what winners do. They lie. They look pretty. They hurt feelings. It's the only way to get what you want in our world and that's the truth of it. Anyone who says otherwise is either unpopular, ugly or an idiot. I know how our world works that's why I am a winner. This policy is what I lived by until the day my life turned upside down and everything I thought I knew turned out to be wrong.

The air was cold as I walked home. I didn't live far from Lillian's so I was unaccompanied. I'd just rounded the corner of Almert Street when I crackle of pain exploded in the back of my head. Slumping forward I fell to my knees gasping for breath head on fire. Another sudden pain as a swift kick to my side left my reeling to the left crashing into the stonewall beside me. I was on my back now coughing and spluttering. The next kick came again to my side knocking all the air from my lungs. My odds didn't look good. I was alone, unable to stand up, being beaten by an unknown stranger and I had no doubt I had broken something. How could things get any worse? As another kick came at me I stared forward in horror as I realized I would die here. Here alone being beaten to death. Tears cascaded down my face as a boot collided hard with my cheek sending black dots cloud my vision. Again the boot came crashing down into my cheek. My vision blurred. One final kick to the head swallowed me in darkness.

When I finally awoke everything was shrouded in gloom. The distinct smell of dirt and sweat pierced the air. My whole body ached as I wrenched myself reluctantly into a sitting position. Was I dead? I had to be for nothing made sense. Maybe it was all a dream and any minuet now I would wake up after having fallen asleep at Lillian's party and everyone would laugh because my hair was stuck up every where. Yes that was it. It had to be I was dreaming. What was I so worried about? Fully committed to my theory I pulled myself to my feet. The room swayed precariously and I toppled back to the floor. Was it just me or was the ground moving? With a sudden crash a door at the far side of the room was flung open flooding the room with a blinding light.

"Arrr good the little girlie is awake. The cap'ain will be pleased." A brutish man sneered smiling maliciously.

Anxiously I backed away into a corner of the room. Don't be afraid it's just a dream. I repeated this over and over again in my head trying to quell my rising fear. Strutting across the room the brute grabbed me by the straps of my floral, black dress and dragged me out of the room. When we exited the small room a gasp escaped my mouth. We had entered onto what looked to be a huge pirate ship. Scruffy pirates scampered across the deck hoisting sails, cleaning the deck and over jobs. This was no dream. This was a nightmare!

I was dragged across the deck to a tall man. Looking up from his shiny, black buckled shoes I could see he wore black trousers that led to a blood red coat embroided with gold. A white ruffle was tied around his neck. Ebony waves cascaded from his head to his shoulders. His face would have been handsome if it wasn't for the cruel twist of his mouth. Yet the thing that caught my attention was his piercing eyes, the colour of forget me nots.

" Hello my dear," His voice was silky but gave away a hint of malice I knew then that this man was dangerous. " Welcome to the Jolly Rodger. My name is Captain James Hook."

"W…why am I here," I stuttered.

"You will find out soon enough. Bosom take her below I'll be down soon," He ordered.

I was again dragged back across the deck and down to the room below.

It was about 20 minuets later that Hook finally came down to the hold but I couldn't be sure. He strutted into the room self importance flowing of him like rain.

"I expect you were wondering why you are here," asked Hook staring at me with those piercing forget me not eyes.

"Yes," I answered pathetically quivering in a corner.

"On this island lives a boy who I want. You will bring him to me and in return you can go home."

"What! Are you kidding me?" I spluttered quickly.

He smiled wickedly revealing pearly white teeth unlike his fellow crew whose teeth were blackened and broken.

"I think you should really reconsider my proposition. This boy ruins lives my dear the only way to stop him is to bring him to me. He will try and deceive you will lies. He will act kind and charming only to lure you to your death. I am offering an end to his deceit and a way for you to get home. Will you do what I ask?"

Suspiciously I replied, " What makes you think Ill trust you?"

"You have no other choice my dear," countered Hook.

In that moment I made my decision. This is my dream and in my dream I will make a difference. I wont be that shallow girl anymore.

"I will do it," I replied confidently.

"Then you are free to go. See you soon my dear," Hook answered gesturing to the exit.

Not to be told twice I bolted out the door determined to complete my mission…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys here's the next installment in this fan fiction please review.**

Leaving the ship I found myself lost in a forest of tall trees. The air was full of birdcalls. A flowery aroma filled my nose. This was going to be impossible how was I ever going to be able to find one boy amongst this tangled jungle. With great effort I battered another huge leaf from my path. Oh how I hated this stupid island all the stupid people in it. My feet ached persistently as I stumbled on. With a strangled scream I tripped over a tree root. This was hopeless. Slumping by a tree, hot tears trickled down my cheeks in frustration. Just then a voice behind me made me jump violently to my feet.

"Why are you crying?"

I turned to find the owner of the voice. A teenage boy stared back at me. His hair was shaggy and red. His hazel eyes held a glint of mischief. His elfish features were arranged in a quizzical expression.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled trying to compensate the fact that he had made me jump by being loud.

He stepped back obviously surprised at my sudden outburst.

" My name is Peter Pan and you are?" he asked curiously.

Realization flooding my mind I answered, "Catherine but my friends call me cat."

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

" I scared you there didn't I," he said a mischievous smile playing across his face.

With an indignant cry I replied, "NO!"

He laughed loudly annoying me further.

"What is your problem?"

"You aren't very nice are you? You need to learn to have some fun," he laughed.

"I can be fun" I replied defensively.

"Prove it!"

With a whoosh I was staring down at the disappearing ground. A scream pierced the air and it took me a moment until I realized it was mine. Peter laughed hysterically as he looped the loop. Then the pressure on my waist was gone and the ground whizzed towards me. My arms flailed uselessly in front of me as I plummeted to my death. Then as I was about to face plant the floor strong arms grabbed my waist again and I was rocketing into the air before landing back on the ground. Peter stood beside me laughing hysterically.

"You can fly! It's not possible! You don't even have wings!" I cried.

A cocky smiled played on his lips.

"Don't tell me you didn't fine that fun."

"Fun! No! It was terrifying," I screamed at him.

This just made him laugh harder.

"That's the point," he crowed.

"Your insufferable," I growled.


End file.
